


Little Things

by pleasetazerme (251_cht)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chicago Blackhawks, First Kiss, M/M, the slightest hint of 1988
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/251_cht/pseuds/pleasetazerme
Summary: When Kirby still looks nervous whilst packing, Adam places his hands on Kirby’s shoulders to turn him around. Quickly he tip toes and raises his head to kiss Kirby on the nose.That is their first ever kiss. Kirby refuses to count it but Adam thinks it’s what kickstarted everything.
Relationships: Adam Boqvist/Kirby Dach
Kudos: 27





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! im back with my first ever adam and kirby fic. i love love love them and i rlly hope i did them justice because they might just be my fave players rn ahhhh! i hope yall enjoy this! this is my first time writing anything dirty so???

On the first day of prospect camp Adam Boqvist meets Kirby Dach for the first time. It’s his first time seeing such a sweet smile and he has to pause for a moment before introducing himself to Kirby. 

He and Alex become fast friends, both speaking Swedish, so it comes as a slight surprise when Kirby asks to eat lunch with them on the first day. Aside from introductions, Adam and Alex have kept mostly to themselves with Kirby drifting from player to player.

They go to a nearby deli at lunch and it surprises Adam how well they all get along. Alex jokes about the dream it would be if all three of them managed to stay up this season but Adam really hopes it comes true.

Kirby and Adam steadily become closer as prospect camp continues, funnily enough Adam has a feeling he’s looking at someone who will be his closest friend on the Hawks.

Kirby was shy at the start but he’s tactile by nature. With this comes Kirby draping himself over Adam at every given chance and it’s this photo of them that goes viral.

* * *

They’re hanging out in Kirby’s hotel room when Kirby gets called up. Adam is so overjoyed for Kirby it never once crosses his mind to be jealous.

Kirby asks “What if I get sent down again?” and it takes every bone in his body to not slap Kirby upside the head because what in the world is he thinking?

“Of course you won’t, your hockey is fucking amazing. You’re gonna wow everyone in the NHL” is what Adam replies, he feels the need to convince Kirby to see himself like Adam does for once.

When Kirby still looks nervous whilst packing, Adam places his hands on Kirby’s shoulders to turn him around. Quickly he tip toes and raises his head to kiss Kirby on the nose. 

That is their first ever kiss. Kirby refuses to count it but Adam thinks it’s what kickstarted everything.

Adam flushes immediately and starts apologising whilst Kirby does his shocked pikachu face that Adam has been finding adorable since the start. Kirby swoops down to kiss Adam properly, cutting him off mid sentence. 

When Adam leaves for his own room that night, Kirby says “I’ll wait for you. I know you’ll be called up in no time,” and Adam beams at him promising to work hard.

* * *

When Adam gets called up it’s a whirlwind of packing, travelling and meeting new faces. He’s looking forward to seeing Kirby so bad after a whole month.

One of the trainers gets the task of showing him around and when he’s shown one of the meeting rooms he’s suddenly face to face with Brent Seabrook.

Seabs, as Adam is told to call him, tells him Kirby’s been excited to see him since they were told last night Adam would be joining. It makes Adam flush and Seabs smirks at him with a knowing glint in his eye.

When they finally reach the changing room, Adam immediately looks around for Kirby, eager to see him after a month of short facetimes and calls. In an instant Adam is bombarded with 200 pounds of hockey player.

Adam buries his face into Kirby’s neck and breathes in his scent. It’s been far too long since they’ve been allowed to do this and neither of them hold on for as long as they’d like.

Kirby shows Adam to his stall and slowly the other members of the Hawks come up to introduce themselves. It’s a bit overwhelming but Kirby starts chattering as soon as everyone is gone, soothing and familiar.

After practice they go to lunch together, an Italian place that’s Kirby’s favourite. They chat about nothing for a while before Adam finally bites the bullet and asks “What are we?”

Kirby stares at him in confusion and Adam starts panicking, did he read this wrong? Does Kirby not actually like him?

“I thought we were boyfriends? Why? Did you think I wasn’t serious when I kissed you?”

Something in Adam’s chest settles, a bit he didn’t even know was out of place until now. Adam smiles brightly and settles for wrapping his ankle around Kirby’s even though he really, really wants to kiss him.

“No, I was just wondering because you never said anything,” Kirby smiles and goes back to talking about how Seabs has been great to him.

* * *

In his second game with the Hawks, he scores his first NHL goal, with Kirby on the ice with him! It doesn’t register in his brain until he’s cellying and everyone else on the ice has rushed towards him.

Kirby is the last one there, holding the puck. Skating towards him with the biggest smile ever, Kirby crashes into the group hug burying Adam even further into the boards.

After the game they go out to some bar to celebrate, since they have no game tomorrow some of the boys try to get him shitfaced but Adam heads out to the dancefloor before they can.

Once he manages to head out without anyone noticing, he sneaks into Kirby’s room in the hotel. It’s been a while since they’ve been able to cuddle and just relax, so they’re taking advantage of the empty room. 

It’s easy to fall back into the routine they had when they were down in the A and Adam revels in the fact they will likely have much more time in the future to just snuggle together without a care in the world.

* * *

After they head back to Chicago it’s hard to find time alone, since Adam is living with Cat and Kirby is living with Seabs. They manage to make it into practice early one day and without either of their roommates there.

It’s easy to lean up on his tippy toes to press a small kiss to Kirby’s nose, reminiscent of their first. But they fail to notice the figure in the door of the changing room who coughs when Kirby moves to kiss Adam fully.

Kaner smiles when they both turn red, “You two remind me of Jonny and I as rookies, inseparable, don’t worry though I won’t tell your secret,” and that’s the first teammate that finds out.

It’s a relief to Adam though, that the team won’t give any homophobic reactions, at least the older vets. Still they stay more cautious than before, nervous of any of the other rookies reactions.

When their season is put on hiatus it hurts. It hurts to leave Kirby to go back to Sweden and it hurts to not be able to play hockey for an indefinite amount of time, even with calls and texts.

* * *

When the return to play plan is finalised, Adam flies back with the earliest flight, eager to have hockey and the team back. It’s also a relief to hear that everyone will be getting their own rooms in Edmonton.

Right after they check in and get tests done with, Adam rushes to Kirby’s room. Kirby laughs and jokes “Shouldn’t we be social distancing, sweetheart?”

“Fuck that,” is what Adam says whilst leaning up to kiss Kirby, after months of not being able to. It delves from there, Kirby shoving him back against the door and then Adam pushing him back towards his bed.

It feels like they spend hours just making out, getting to touch each other again. It’s like rain after months of drought. Adam straddling Kirby grinding down into him. Kirby making delicious whimpers that just turn Adam on even more.

He holds Kirby down by the wrists and grinds down harder, nipping at his neck. Kirby moans extra loud when Adam bites at his sweet spot right behind his ears.

Quickly shedding his clothes and motioning for Kirby to do the same Adam shuffles down the bed, intent on giving the best blowjob of his life. Mouthing at Kirby over his boxers, he’s rewarded with a groan. There was already a wet patch from precome on his boxers before, Adam's kitten licks making it even larger.

When he pulls Kirby’s dick out of his boxers, he suckles at the purpling head and slowly lowers himself down. He’s careful not to choke himself as he swirls his tongue around. Kirby makes an aborted moaning noise whilst Adam starts moving.

Kirby’s hands move towards his head and Adam quickly positions it so his hands are grasping his hair. It takes a bit of time but Adam slowly learns which spots are most sensitive and how far down he can go without choking. 

He starts using his hands to jack Kirby off whilst sucking at the head. Kirby chokes out an “I’m close,” and Adam pulls off, jacking Kirby with the spit and precome that has made the slide smoother. 

A minute later Kirby groans in his ear and comes. After coming to Kirby helps Adam jack off and being so turned on from blowing Kirby, it doesn’t take long before Adam is also shooting stripes of come across Kirby’s chest.

They bask in the afterglow for a minute before Kirby goes to get a washcloth from the bathroom. Kirby laughs as he’s cleaning Adam up, “What a welcome, eh?” and Adam swats at Kirby half heartedly before rolling over.

It’s by no means the perfect situation. But intensely Adam is grateful, to have such a determined team, an amazing boyfriend and summer hockey.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and scream about hockey bois with me! [tumblr](https://pleasetazerme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
